


The King and the Rebel

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Some dream of glory. Some dream of power. And some...some dream of absolution. Of a new era.
Kudos: 1





	The King and the Rebel

Amandil walked at a brisk pace. There was so much to do. So much to arrange. The funeral shouldn't be delayed.

He thought about his young ward. She was so bright and full of life. Her grey eyes held innocence in them. Innocence which could one day lead them down the right path.

Now the light in her eyes had dimmed. Her father was dead. 

His son was playing with Miriel. He went past them without interrupting them. She needed all the fun she could have.

Especially now since her cousin, Calion, had returned. He viewed his son as a friend, but Elendil didn't share this view, and neither did Amandil.

Amandil had taken Calion in as his squire, with all of the duties that entailed. He didn't miss the way Calion looked at his ward, with obvious lust in his eyes.

Lust for her body and lust for power she could give him.

Amandil refused to let that happen.

"Father, we found it in a pond!" Elendil cried out excitedly, showing him a frog

Behind him, Miriel hovered, clearly uncomfortable by the sight.

"Put it back." Amandil ordered "It's unbecoming to make your cousins uncomfortable."

Elendil obliged, hiding his disappointment well.


End file.
